


For Love (And a Smile)

by prettybirdy979



Series: Trope Bingo Fills [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theresa is royalty and beautiful. Martin is neither. He should not be here, her fiance at this fine ball.</p><p>But he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Love (And a Smile)

**Author's Note:**

> For my AU: Other space in trope bingo- There's not many of these in Cabin Pressure and it looked like fun.

Martin felt his hand rising to tug at the collar of his new clothes. He clenched it, in order to stop its upward motion. He could feel the stares burning into his back but he didn’t move nor give any sign he could feel them.

‘Relax Martin.’ His dinner companion said, her tone amused at his discomfort.

‘I’m trying. Theresa, they’re staring.’

Theresa smiled. ‘Of course they are! A fine young man like you, they’re trying to remember if they know you.’

‘I shouldn’t be here.’ Martin looked down at his plate, noting there was a different course of dinner out. He wondered if they would ever run out of courses.

‘You are my fiancé. You should.’ Martin did look up at this, a small smile breaking across his face at the word.

Theresa looked back, her smile fond and warm.

********

Later that night, when the dancing started, Martin had had enough. He slipped out of the ballroom, onto a balcony where he could see the night sky. With a sigh, he tugged at his collar until it was loosened.

‘Martin?’ Theresa’s voice called and Martin turned to see his lovely fiancée in the blue dress that brought out her eyes. His heart panged at the thought that once she married him, she might not be able to afford dresses that beautiful anymore.

‘Sorry. I just...had to get out.’

Her smile was soft. ‘I understand. You are uncomfortable.’

Martin pulled his gaze from her and looked back up at the stars. ‘I shouldn’t be here.’ He repeated softly.

‘You must. It’s only for a few months my darling. Then my inheritance becomes yours and we can shun these ridiculous parties and spend nights in your Carolyn’s pub.’

Martin swallowed a laugh but Theresa raised her eyebrow and it escaped him. ‘Imagine Douglas in there.’

Theresa laughed too. ‘Oh your smooth Douglas. He would have convinced them he was royalty in moments.’

‘I know.’ Martin said, the laugh disappearing from his voice.

With a sad sigh, Theresa stepped up to stand beside him, placing a hand on his. ‘Do you remember how we met?’

Martin blushed, a fantastic shade of red that always delighted Theresa. ‘Ah, I try not to.’

‘Why not?’

‘It was not my finest moment.’

Theresa laughed. ‘Oh, so you don’t normally walk into fine ladies and-’

‘Theresa, please!’ Martin tried to move his hand from under Theresa’s and she strengthened her grip on it, holding it tightly.

‘I am glad we met.’

Martin eyed her. ‘Really?’

‘Yes. You are kind and funny and nothing like the man I thought I would marry. You are perfect.’

‘No I’m not. Not compared to you.’

It was Theresa’s turn to blush. ‘And you call Douglas a charmer!’ She kissed his cheek. ‘You are far too modest.’

‘I’m sorry?’

Theresa sighed. ‘Why don’t you tell me about the stars again, while we’re out here.’

Martin’s eyes brightened and he raised the hand under Theresa’s so he could point as he talked. She dropped her hand and the movement caught Martin’s eye. With a shy smile, he reached for her hand, gently placed a kiss on it and then used it to point out the stars causing Theresa to lean into him so as to make what he was doing easier.

She smiled.


End file.
